L'océan
by Tiedtothehandsthatholdyou
Summary: Je ne croyais pas aux âmes-sœurs, aux êtres faits pour se rencontrer, au coup de foudre... Avant. Je pense aujourd'hui que certaines personnes sont faites pour se rencontrer. Certaines personnes sont faites pour s'aimer et pour vivre ensemble. Je sais que, quand pour la première fois, vous posez les yeux sur cette personne... au fond de vous... vous savez. OS. BxE.


_Un OS en surprise... ça vous dit ? (J'en connais une qui saute sur son fauteuil... Biibou's... calme toi ça va bien se passer...)_

_Ceci n'a rien à voir avec "Je suis", bien entendu._

_Merci à cullen15000, pour avoir corrigé ça... Je crois que tu sais déjà tout, mais merci... infiniment, pour tout. T'es ma meilleure amie FF et Google Drive... J'aime nos nuits à parler et délirer (si peu...) sur... quelqu'un. Hum. Passons... Merci pour tout._

_Pour ce qui va suivre, remerciez mes insomnies..._

_On se retrouve ici... ou ailleurs, comme toujours._

_J'vous embrasse les poussins..._

___**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer... je ne fais que m'amuser avec !**_

* * *

_« Tout ce que la mer a à offrir ce sont ses grosses bourrasques, et de temps en temps une sensation de puissance. Il est vrai que, je ne connais pas grand chose à la mer mais ici en tout cas c'est comme ça. Et je sais aussi que dans la vie, le plus important c'n'est pas nécessairement d'être fort mais de se sentir fort et de se mettre à l'effort au moins une fois, de se retrouver au moins une fois dans la condition humaine la plus archaïque... »_

_**Christopher**_ McCandless - _Into the wild. _

Vous êtes vous déjà fait la réflexion que des milliards de gens vivent en même temps que vous ? Que des gens, dont vous ne connaissez rien, vivent leur vies, mangent, parlent, aiment en même temps que vous. Quand on vit, on ne pense pas à tous ces gens là. On vit, c'est tout. On se contente de notre vie et de nos problèmes.

Chers amis, ouvrez les yeux. Il suffit parfois de ça pour se rendre compte que le monde est grand, que les possibilités de rencontres sont infinies. Parfois, un être vous touche, un seul et alors, votre vie prend tout son sens. Et même si rien n'est simple, et que vous êtes séparés par quelques mètres ou par des milliers de kilomètres, je crois, qu'au fond de vous... vous le savez... Au plus profond de votre âme, de votre être, vous savez que quoi qu'il se passe, un jour vos routes se croiseront et se mêleront.

L'espoir est ce qui nous tient en vie. Toujours.

* * *

Je ne croyais pas au destin. Je ne croyais pas au Karma, aux interventions divines. Je ne croyais pas en Dieu, pas en l'âme sœur. Je ne croyais pas à toutes ces choses. Elles n'étaient pas assez terre à terre pour moi. J'avais les pieds sur Terre. J'avais besoin d'avoir les pieds sur Terre. C'était ce qui me raccrochait à la réalité, peut-être. Les rêves étaient faits pour ceux qui avaient le temps d'en faire. Je n'avais pas le temps d'en faire. Entre mon travail et mes amis, je n'avais pas le temps de « caser » du rêve. Je vivais comme ça depuis des années, et ça me convenait.

- Voulez vous boire quelque chose ? demanda une hôtesse gentiment, me faisant sortir de mes pensées en sursautant.

- Un verre d'eau, merci.

Elle me le servit et je la remerciais d'un sourire. Mes yeux se perdirent sur mon ordinateur posé sur la tablette devant moi. Je ne savais même plus depuis combien d'années je l'avais… En tout cas, les touches étaient presque effacées, n'étant utilisable que par un connaisseur. Être écrivain m'aura au moins valu de savoir exactement la place de chaque touche sans avoir besoin de regarder : C'était le résultat de toutes ces heures passées à écrire.

Je bus une gorgée d'eau avant de me reposer en arrière sur l'appui-tête et de soupirer en fermant les yeux de contentement.

Pour en revenir à ce que je disais plus haut, je ne croyais en rien d'irréel. J'avais besoin de preuves chimiques, visuelles. Étrange pour un écrivain de ne croire en rien mais mon imagination faisait le reste. Je faisais vivre à mes personnages ce que moi, personne insignifiante, ne vivait pas. Ce, en quoi, je ne croyais pas.

Ecrire avait toujours été vital. Je ne pouvais pas faire sans. Un jour, quelqu'un à dit _« Ecrire, c'est vivre une deuxième vie… » _Je crois que ceci résumait bien la mienne avant. Avant. Avant… _ça_.

Je me mis à sourire quand je regardais par le hublot l'océan Atlantique défiler sous mes pieds. Je n'avais jamais pris l'avion avant mes 23 ans. Je n'en avais jamais eu envie, et surtout jamais eu l'occasion. Mais depuis que mon premier roman avait été publié, il avait fallu que j'effectue beaucoup de voyages à travers les Etats unis, d'abord, puis l'Europe, pour des séances de dédicaces, pour différentes promos.

Depuis que j'étais connue, grâce à mes livres, j'étais souvent invitée sur des plateaux télévision, sur des radios, et pour des soirées mondaines. J'évitai ces dernières comme la peste. Je limitais aussi au maximum mes apparitions à la télévision. Je jugeais que mon succès n'était pas assez important, et que ma vie et mon être n'étaient pas non plus assez intéressant pour être rendu publique de la sorte. Je voulais protéger ceux que j'aimais au maximum. Je voulais leur faire vivre une vie normale, tranquille. Pas une vie où on ne peut faire un geste sans avoir son visage sur les tabloïdes. Je n'avais jamais voulu de ça. Je ne voudrais jamais ça. J'en étais certaine.

Alors, j'avais réussi à vivre normalement... en paix.

Je ne croyais pas au destin... Jusqu'à ce que le destin ne me rattrape, un soir d'octobre, l'année de mes 21 ans.

Flash Back 5 ans plus tôt.

_- Vous ne pouviez pas faire attention ? m'écriai-je assise sur le sol, les fesses endolories, en ramassant mon sac et son contenu qui avait volé partout sur le trottoir, excédée._

_- Vous n'avez qu'à regarder où vous allez aussi ! rétorqua la voix de celle qui m'avait rentrée dedans en faisant son footing, vu sa tenue. _

_Elle aussi était tombée sous la force du choc, mais elle semblait assise naturellement, de façon décontractée_

_Je notais d'ailleurs qu'un jogging avec un débardeur n'était censé embellir aucune femme... sauf celle ci qui le portait avec une élégance inégalée. Elle. Était. Belle. En. Jogging. _

_La vie était tellement mal faite..._

_Je levais les yeux au ciel. Note pour moi-même : quand cette pimbêche blonde bien plus belle que moi et que la moitié des femmes de Seattle, avec son corps parfait aura fini de m'humilier en pleine rue, penser à lui enfoncer ses ongles manucurés dans sa bouche pour qu'elle s'étouffe avec._

_- C'est vous qui m'êtes rentrée dedans, l'accusai-je en essayant de ne pas trop la dévisager quand elle se plia pour ramasser mon portable qui était tombé avec le reste de mes affaires._

_- Il faut ouvrir les yeux quand on marche ma belle, sinon, on tape dans des gens innocents et on les accuse de tout les maux !_

_Je relevais les yeux vers elle pour m'apercevoir qu'elle souriait. Elle se foutait de ma gueule en plus de ça ? Innocents... non mais franchement !_

_- Dois-je considérer ce sourire comme un sourire moqueur ?_

_- Bien sûr que non, ironisa-t-elle en souriant d'autant plus._

_Salope._

_Elle ramassa un stylo tombé de mon sac et pencha la tête pour lire ce qui était gravé dessus._

_- Isabella Swan, donc, perturbatrice de footing... lut-elle._

_Elle se releva souplement et glissa le stylo dans mon sac avant de me tendre la main que j'hésitais à la prendre._

_- Vous auriez pu m'éviter, soupirai-je cependant on lui prenant._

_Elle tira un peu et je me relevai beaucoup moins gracieusement qu'elle. Ça, c'était certain._

_- Je suis Rosalie Hale mariée Cullen, se présenta-t-elle en m'ignorant royalement._

_- Et bien, Rosalie Hale mariée Cullen, moi, je ne suis pas enchantée... parce que j'ai tendance à ne pas aimer les personnes qui font voler mes affaires comme ça..._

_Elle leva ses yeux bleus au ciel avant de sourire à nouveau._

_- Etes-vous lesbienne ? me demanda-t-elle après quelques secondes à m'observer._

_Je manquais de m'étouffer avec ma propre salive, toussant jusqu'à ce qu'elle me tape dans le dos pour ne pas que je meurs sur ce trottoir._

_- Vous demandez souvent des choses pareilles à des inconnus ? m'indignai-je quand je pus enfin respirer normalement._

_- Et bien... non, mais vous êtes jolie et vous voyez, là bas ? demanda-t-elle en me tournant vers le parc à notre droite, d'où elle était sortie avant de me percuter._

_Je haussai un sourcil, pas sûre de savoir où elle voulait en venir. Je scrutais le parc et cherchais des yeux un point qu'elle semblait vouloir me montrer avec son doigt manucuré. J'eus une vague pensée pour mes pauvres ongles rongés. _

_Paix à leurs âmes._

_- C'est mon beau frère, continua-t-elle, en ignorant tout de mes prières intérieures pour mes ongles disparus dans un autre monde... dans mon monde._

_J'essayai de me concentrer sur ce qu'elle racontait, mais elle parlait bien trop vite et avec beaucoup trop de fluidité pour mon pauvre cerveau qui était fixé sur l'homme qui courait, arrivant maintenant à quelques dizaines de mètres de nous. Je saisis cependant quelques mots qui me parurent plus important que d'autres : "Célibataire", "refuse de sortir", "sexe" ... (quoi ?), "rencontre", et "vous avec lui"._

_Soit cette fille était totalement cinglée, soit, elle était un génie._

_Je me mis à pencher vers la seconde option quand l'homme qui nous faisait face passa rapidement une main dans ses cheveux avant de se pencher en avant, appuyant ses mains sur ces genoux, reprenant son souffle. Je ne distinguais pas bien ses traits d'où j'étais, mais même avant de le voir nettement, j'étais persuadée qu'il était sublime. Un corps pareil ne pouvait avoir un visage autre que celui d'un Dieu Grec. Son corps était, élancé, fuselé, habile... surtout quand il sauta par dessus la barrière pour nous rejoindre à une allure souple, son t-shirt noir lui collant à la peau. Qu'avais-je fais d'aussi bien pour mériter ça ?_

_Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de nous, légèrement hésitant._

_- Edward, voici Isabella Swan, perturbatrice de notre footing, me présenta-t-elle en me poussant légèrement vers lui._

_Je virai au rouge, sous l'œil amusé et désolé de cet... Edward. Oh merde... ma théorie sur les Dieux Grecs était bien réelle. Une mâchoire ciselée, une bouche parfaitement dessinée et attirante, un nez droit et fin, de longs cils bruns entourant des yeux baissés actuellement sur... mon corps ? Cet homme était-il un goujat ?_

_- Isabella, c'est Edward... mon beau frère, donc !_

_Il tendit la main. C'était quoi cette tendance à vouloir se serrer la main ? Je glissai quand même ma main dans la sienne. Mon cœur rata un battement sous le courant électrique qui me traversa à son toucher. On releva les yeux l'un vers l'autre en même temps, et sans savoir exactement pourquoi, j'étais certaine qu'il l'avait ressenti lui aussi. Plusieurs de mes neurones disjonctèrent. Ses yeux étaient... verts... bleus... indescriptibles. On aurait dit des émeraudes, ou l'eau de l'Océan Pacifique à certains endroits... Ils étaient d'une telle profondeur que j'en perdis mes mots, réduite au silence, le souffle coupé._

_- Enchanté, sourit-il en relâchant ma main que je laissai tomber le long de mon corps, toujours figée dans cette contemplation divine._

_Sa voix... elle me fit penser à une chose et une seule : du velours. Cette Rosalie me donna un coup de coude le moins discret du monde. Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer, ce qui fit agrandir le sourire de... d'Edward._

_- Perturbatrice de footing alors... c'est une passion ? demanda-t-il doucement, un sourire un coin sur les lèvres._

_Je me souvins brutalement de respirer._

_- Hum... euh... ouais._

_Il haussa un sourcil et j'entendis vaguement Rosalie glousser. Idiote !_

_- Enfin non ! Enfin c'est... c'était... de sa faute, bredouillai-je en pointant du doigt la blonde sulfureuse à mes côtés, m'enfonçant un peu plus._

_- Elle dit n'importe quoi, se défendit-elle avant de s'éloigner pour s'étirer en posant une jambe sur une barrière pour se pencher dessus._

_C'était finalement juste une technique pour nous laisser seuls un moment. J'étais certaine que tous les hommes du parc étaient à présent en train de baver devant ce spectacle._

_- Je... je suis désolé pour tout ça, intervint Edward au bout de quelques secondes de silence pendant lesquelles j'observais mes pieds, incapable de le regarder, incapable de bouger._

_Je le regardais brièvement, sentant mon cœur s'affoler encore une fois avant d'observer la rue devant nous où la vie avait continué, elle._

_- Elle fait souvent ça non ?_

_Il se racla la gorge et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire._

_- Ouais... elle a tendance à vouloir me... caser, soupira-t-il, un sourire dans la voix._

_- Je suppose donc que son numéro n'a jamais marché, faudrait lui dire de changer de refrain... peut-être... m'amusai-je en le regardant, cette fois._

_Son sourire en coin fut éblouissant._

_- Ça n'avait pas marché jusqu'à aujourd'hui en tout cas..._

_- Etes-vous en train de... me draguer ? m'étonnai-je en levant un sourcil et un rire lui échappa._

_Douce mélodie à mes oreilles._

_- Est ce que ça marche ? rétorqua-t-il, du tac au tac, sans départir de son sourire._

_Je levais ma main gauche devant son visage et il grimaça._

_- Outch, mariée ?_

_- Fiancée cher monsieur... et... je devrais déjà être rentrée, soupirai-je en jetant un coup d'œil à ma montre._

_Riley allait s'inquiéter._

_- Vous venez de me briser le cœur mais... je vais vous laisser partir, à une condition, exigea-t-il en prenant ma main pour regarder ma bague de plus près._

_C'était une fine bague en or blanc, orné d'un petit diamant. Elle était simple et pure. "Comme toi", avait-il dit en me la passant au doigt. Au contact de sa peau, je frissonnais déraisonnablement. Je repris ma main doucement et son regard retrouva le mien, mes entrailles se tordirent devant leur intensité._

_- Venez dîner avec moi..._

_- Je suis fiancée, Edward, murmurai-je en insistant sur son prénom._

_- Je sais ça, répliqua-t-il un peu trop sèchement. Je... un dîner, entre... amis ? Je ne veux pas vous mettre dans une situation qui vous embarrasserait..._

_- Je suis déjà dans une situation embarrassante, avouai-je en mordillant ma lèvre nerveusement._

_Pourquoi me rendait-il si nerveuse ? Son sourire en coin revint, rendant mes mains moites._

_- Un dîner, et si jamais je ne suis pas... l'ami qu'il vous faut je vous promets de disparaître._

_Cette idée me contraria. Je me mordis la lèvre encore plus fort quand son regard se fit plus insistant._

_- Ok, mais un dîner, un seul... et pas de... plan drague à deux balles... j'aime mon fiancé, pigé ? abdiquai-je, presque acide._

_Son sourire resta le même, perturbant mon cœur._

_- Pigé... je sens qu'on va devenir de très bons amis, sourit-il avant de sortir son téléphone portable pour échanger nos numéros._

_Fin flash Back_

Il ne savait pas encore à quel point il avait raison... Edward était depuis ce jour mon meilleur ami... Nous avions dîné ensemble, le week-end suivant, Riley étant en voyage d'affaires à Londres, dans un discret petit restaurant italien de la ville. Les quelques jours où je n'avais pas vu Edward, m'avaient remis les idées en place. J'aimais Riley, je l'aimais d'un amour pur et simple... comme ma bague, finalement. Celle ci représentait bien l'amour qui nous unissait. Il me rendait heureuse. On avait des projets... nous marier, avoir des enfants, avoir une maison dans la campagne avoisinant Seattle. On allait vivre heureux ensemble, ça, j'en étais sûre et certaine.

Avec Edward, nous avions pris l'habitude de dîner ensemble une fois par semaine, le week-end... c'était notre... _truc_. On s'accordait une pause dans nos vies pour se retrouver et discuter autour d'un bon repas. J'évitais de parler de Riley, il évitait de parler de Tanya, une avocate blonde et terriblement belle qu'il venait de rencontrer. Nous parlions de tout, cinéma, guerre, musique, voiture, livres, voyages, maison, famille... J'aimais passer du temps avec lui, il me donnait la sensation d'être libre, d'être... moi, finalement. Il m'encourageait à écrire, me poussant toujours à aller plus loin, plus profondément dans tout ce que j'écrivais et lui faisais lire en premier.

En six mois, nous avions fait tous les restaurants de la ville. Notre préféré à tous les deux restait « notre » premier… "La Bella Luna".

J'avais fini par mettre Riley au courant... ce qui nous avait valu plusieurs disputes. Edward était un sujet sensible. Riley était jaloux, en colère de savoir qu'un homme autre que lui dînait avec moi et partageait ma vie quelques heures par semaine... Ce fut pire le soir où j'avais presque forcé Edward à venir rencontrer Riley pour que celui-ci puisse constater qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, qu'il n'était que mon ami... Le retour à la maison avait été… mouvementé…

_- Tu crois que je l'ai pas vu te regarder ? Es-tu complètement aveugle ou bien totalement absurde ? s'énerva Riley en entrant dans notre chambre, défaisant sa cravate rageusement._

_Je fermais la porte derrière moi en levant les yeux au ciel._

_- Et en plus, il aurait pu être... moins beau, tu crois pas ? Il sait exactement comment jouer de son charme pour que tu rampes à ses pieds !_

_- Que je rampe à ses pieds ? Riley, tu dis n'importe quoi ! C'est mon ami... il est là quand toi, tu ne l'es pas ! m'écriai-je en filant dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte._

_Je me déshabillais rageusement avant d'enfiler mon pyjama, exténuée et en colère. Quand j'en sortis, Riley était assis sur notre lit, sa chemise ouverte de quelques boutons, toujours habillé. Il était beau... c'était lui que mon cœur voulait. Je le savais. Les mains croisées devant son visage, les coudes en appui sur ses cuisses, il me regarda quelques secondes avant de me faire un signe de la main._

_- Viens là, souffla-t-il calmement._

_Je m'exécutai en m'asseyant à côté de lui. Il prit ma main dans la sienne et embrassa les doigts de ma main gauche avant de poser un baiser sur ma bague. Nous allions nous marier dans deux mois. L'organisation de notre mariage, en plus de l'écriture de mon premier roman m'épuisait. Je posais ma tête sur son épaule en soupirant. Ce genre de crise était récurrente depuis plusieurs semaines. Je lui en voulais de travailler comme un fou et de me laisser seule ici, la moitié de la semaine. Je lui en voulais de ne pas avoir confiance en Edward, pire, de ne pas avoir confiance en moi._

_- Si tu ne me fais pas confiance, autant annuler le mariage, murmurai-je en le sentant se crisper._

_- C'est ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il doucement, et je me redressai pour le regarder._

_- Riley... je t'aime... je veux me marier avec toi et... faire ma vie avec toi mais tout... tout ce qu'on peut faire ensemble ne fonctionnera pas si tu ne me fais pas confiance... Edward est mon ami, que tu le veuilles ou non, j'ai besoin de lui._

_- L'équilibre, je sais, soupira-t-il avant d'embrasser ma joue._

Edward était mon équilibre. Il me maintenait ancrée dans la réalité tout en me faisant rêver, en me parlant des nombreux voyages qu'il avait déjà fait et qu'il voulait faire, et j'aimais ça.

Un soir, deux semaines avant mon mariage avec Riley, Edward annula notre dîner au dernier moment d'un simple message alors que j'étais déjà en route pour le restaurant que nous avions déniché une semaine plutôt à quelques kilomètres de la ville. En colère, j'étais rentrée chez moi où Riley m'attendait.

Ma surprise fut de taille quand je le retrouvais dans _notre_ lit, _notre_ chambre, dans _notre_ maison avec une rousse, pimpante et gémissante à souhait. Evidemment, ils ne jouaient pas aux cartes.

En l'espace d'une poignée de secondes, mon monde s'écroulait. Ma vie, mes projets, mon mariage... J'étais ressortie en titubant de la maison, j'avais récupéré mon manteau et mon sac, puis j'avais pris le volant sous les cris de Riley qui me suppliait de l'écouter.

J'avais roulé dans Seattle pendant plusieurs minutes, la rage bouillonnant en moi avant d'éclater en sanglots en m'arrêtant à un feu rouge.

Au bout d'une heure à tourner en rond dans Seattle, je m'étais garée sur un parking et avais déambulée dans la ville à pieds, presque en dehors de mon corps tant le chagrin m'étouffait. Quand j'étais revenue à moi, la lune éclairant la rue où je marchais, j'avais fait la seule chose qu'il me semblait logique de faire : appeler Edward.

Il avait décroché immédiatement, sa voix était claire, comme s'il ne dormait pas malgré l'heure tardive. J'avais essayé de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé, mais les pleurs avaient recommencés de plus belle, et seuls des sanglots et des mots sans sens étaient sortis de ma bouche, inquiétant Edward comme jamais.

_- Où es-tu Bella ?_

_- Je... je sais pas, balbutiais-je entre mes larmes, incapable de dire où j'étais._

_Le froid mordait ma peau malgré la douceur de la nuit de ce mois d'avril bien avancé._

_- Qu'est ce que tu vois ? chuchota-t-il, le souffle court._

_Courrait-il ? J'entendis distinctement une porte claquée. Je regardais autour de moi._

_- Il y a un... une... on dirait une sorte de phare, murmurai-je, la voix rauque._

_- Je vois, tu ne bouges pas ok ? J'arrive dans 10 minutes._

_Le moteur de sa Volvo gronda à travers le téléphone et je fermais les yeux en me laissant glisser au pied du phare, jusqu'à ce que mes fesses touchent le sol._

_- Bella ?_

_- Oui ? chuchotai-je en sursautant faiblement._

_J'avais presque oublié que je n'avais pas raccroché._

_- Je suis là, promit-il, sa voix réchauffant mon corps qui grelottait à présent._

_Je savais que c'était dû à ma fatigue et que je subissais le contrecoup de ce que j'avais trouvé chez moi. Je resserrai mes bras autour de moi en pensant qu'Edward n'arriverait jamais assez vite pour que je ne meure pas de froid. Pourtant, quand j'ouvris les yeux à nouveau, Edward était devant moi, accroupi, ses mains sur mon visage et son manteau sur mes épaules._

_- Ça va aller, Bella, murmura-t-il en passant ses bras autour de moi pour me soulever contre lui._

_Son odeur douce et réconfortante m'enivra et je plongeais mon visage dans le creux de son épaule pendant qu'il me portait jusqu'à sa voiture garée un peu plus loin. Trop vite, il me fit asseoir sur le siège passager. J'aurai voulu protester et le garder près de moi pour que son corps réchauffe le mien mais mes paupières étaient trop lourdes et ma voix trop cassée pour que je puisse parler, réagir. Mon corps entier était douloureux et je soupirai quand il referma ma portière après m'avoir attachée, me retrouvant dans l'espace confiné et réchauffé de sa voiture, la musique douce d'un piano s'élevant doucement dans l'air, adoucissant ma peine._

J'eus l'impression que je n'allais jamais me remettre ce soir là. Edward m'avait ramené chez lui, dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Tanya depuis quelques semaines. C'était apparemment sérieux entre eux. Tant qu'Edward était heureux, je pouvais m'habituer et m'adapter à tout. Son bonheur comptait plus que le mien à mes yeux.

Bien plus.

Tanya était douce et patiente. Elle m'avait accueilli comme si j'étais une amie à elle, alors que je ne l'avais jamais rencontrée encore. Edward lui avait apparemment parlé de moi car elle ne me posa pas de questions. J'étais restée quelques jours chez eux, le temps de me retourner et de trouver un appartement après avoir annulé le mariage. Voir Edward avec une autre femme était... étrange. Je ne pouvais qu'être heureuse de son bonheur... mais, mon cœur me faisait mal à chaque geste tendre entre eux et mon ventre me brûlait. Les premiers jours, je mis ça sur le compte de Riley et des événements qui s'étaient produits.

Seulement, souvent, je captais le regard d'Edward sur ma personne et mon cœur s'emballait à nouveau. Je n'en étais pas surprise : les sensations qu'il avait fait subir à mon corps, le jour de notre rencontre, dès la première seconde où j'avais posé les yeux sur lui n'avaient jamais disparues. Toutes les fois où nous avions dîné ensemble, mon être avait été irrévocablement envoûté et ébloui par le sien. Et pourtant, j'étais certaine de moi, de mes sentiments. Il était mon ami, mon meilleur ami.

_- T'es sûre d'être prête pour ça ? me demanda-t-il en posant le dernier carton de mes maigres affaires dans mon nouvel appartement..._

_J'allais vivre seule. C'était la première fois que j'allais vivre seule. Avant Riley, j'avais toujours vécu chez mon père. Et j'avais emménagé avec Riley sans passer par la case " seule"._

_- Ouais... faut bien le faire de toute façon, non ? J'vais pas rester à vivre avec vous pendant des années non plus... J'sais que vous devez avoir besoin de... vous retrouver, aussi, murmurai-je en m'appuyant contre le mur derrière moi, juste à côté de ma porte._

_Son regard profond sonda le mien. Je voyais clairement qu'il était inquiet pour moi._

_- T'en fais pas Edward... c'est juste... un retour à la case départ. Etre un peu seule me fera du bien je crois... je... j'ai besoin de réfléchir..._

_- A quoi ? souffla-t-il, ses sourcils se fronçant._

_Ses yeux fouillèrent les miens un moment. J'aurai voulu parler mais mes mots avaient été absorbés par l'intensité de son regard. Il marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de passer une main sur sa nuque._

_- Tu... tu ferais mieux de rentrer, je veux pas que Tanya t'attende... soupirai-je, détournant les yeux, ne pouvant plus soutenir son regard qui s'était assombri._

_Qu'est ce qu'il avait bon sang ? L'air devint plus lourd et j'eus du mal à respirer quand il avança vers moi relevant mon visage de deux doigts sous mon menton. Son toucher m'électrifia, comme toujours._

_- Tu me promets de m'appeler si ça va pas ? demanda-t-il, ses doigts ne quittant pas mon visage, mon regard perdu dans le sien._

_- Promis, marmonnai-je, le souffle soudainement court._

_Ses doigts dévièrent lentement de mon menton à ma joue qu'il caressa, suivant son geste des yeux. C'était la première fois qu'il s'autorisait des gestes aussi... intimes avec moi. Mes yeux se fermèrent une demi-seconde, bouleversée par l'apaisement que sa peau sur la mienne provoquait. La douleur n'était chagrin plus. La tristesse d'un amour perdu non plus. Il n'y avait que lui, je ne sentais que lui._

_- Je... Tanya m'attends, chuchota-t-il en quittant ma peau, mes yeux plongeant et se noyant à nouveau dans ses deux lacs sombres._

_Je hochais la tête, trop perturbée pour bouger._

_Il quitta l'appartement une seconde plus tard, laissant son parfum flotter derrière lui. Mes doigts tremblants trouvèrent ma joue où les siens s'étaient posés quelques secondes auparavant. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre et mon ventre me brûlait. La sensation d'être seule m'atteint de plein fouet et je me laissais glisser le long du mur, le souffle court jusqu'à être assise sur le sol de mon nouveau chez moi, en plein cœur de Seattle. Seule… _

4 ans avaient passés depuis ce déménagement forcé. Je n'avais pas quitté mon appartement et aucun homme ne m'avait redemandé ma main. Je ne le voulais pas. J'avais fait la connaissance quelques mois plutôt de quelqu'un. Jacob. Il était... prévenant, doux, aimant. C'était ce dont j'avais besoin. Ma carrière d'écrivain me portait et avait évoluée dans le bon sens. Mes romans se vendaient à travers le monde et j'adorais ça.

Edward et Tanya vivaient en Italie depuis deux ans, et c'était pourquoi je me trouvais dans cet avion... Aujourd'hui était leur grand jour. Ils se mariaient. J'étais... heureuse pour lui, et en même temps, comme toujours depuis 4 ans maintenant, j'avais mal au ventre et mon cœur s'alourdissait à la pensée qu'ils allaient se donner l'un à l'autre, devant leurs familles, leurs amis, devant moi... Edward méritait d'être heureux. Il le méritait vraiment.

Mais les choses étaient si... difficiles à gérer pour moi. Tanya et lui vivaient dans la petite ville de Volterra... un magnifique petit coin de paradis, pittoresque village italien. Tanya y avait trouvé une belle opportunité et elle y avait ouvert son cabinet d'avocat... Et Edward l'avait suivi.

Pendant son absence, j'avais lié des liens forts avec sa sœur aînée, Alice et Rosalie, sa belle-sœur... malgré notre première rencontre, nous étions devenus très proches. Elles savaient toutes les deux la confusion que j'éprouvais envers ma relation avec Edward. Elles savaient toutes les deux combien venir les voir s'unir pouvait être... étrange et douloureux. Il me manquait... je ne l'avais pas vu pendant ces deux ans... on communiquait par mails uniquement. Souvent. Presque quotidiennement. C'était le seul lien que nous avions encore. Je m'accrochais à ça en essayant de construire une vie simple de mon côté.

J'avais mon troisième roman en cours et Alice et Rose étaient très présentes. De même que mes parents que je voyais souvent.

Jacob ne m'accompagnait pas pour le mariage d'Edward. Il avait été retenu au dernier moment par un accident sur un chantier de la Push, la réserve naturelle dans laquelle il travaillait depuis plusieurs mois pour construire des observatoires... du moins, c'est ce qu'il voulait me faire croire. Je savais qu'il n'appréciait pas la relation que j'avais avec Edward. Je savais qu'il ne comprenait pas ce... lien essentiel, presque chimique qui nous unissait. C'était sans importance. J'allais regarder Edward se marier à Tanya, les féliciter, les remercier pour ce magnifique mariage puis rentrer chez moi dès l'aube. Je ne voulais pas m'attarder pour voir..._ ça_. : leur amour s'étaler au grand jour... Bien que je ne me puisse encore me l'avouer, c'était trop douloureux de voir leur bonheur être vrai, réel... officiel. Trop difficile à gérer.

Mon vol fut... long, ennuyeux et angoissant. J'arrivai à mon hôtel le matin même du mariage et ne pris pas la peine de sortir mes affaires de mon sac : je repartirai le lendemain, de toute façon.

Savoir que j'allais revoir Edward me tordait l'estomac. Je ne savais absolument pas comment j'allais réagir... ça faisait deux ans que je ne l'avais pas regardé, entendu rire, parler, chanter... deux longues années que son odeur m'avait échappé. Mon cœur allait-il survivre ?

L'angoisse mordant mon être, je me préparais physiquement et, psychologiquement pour les heures qui allaient suivre. En regardant mon reflet dans le miroir, je soupirais. Bien sûr, cette robe bustier beige était sublime. Bien sûr, remonter mes cheveux en chignon haut était une bonne idée (il fallait d'ailleurs que je pense à remercier Alice pour ça). Un maquillage léger sur mes yeux et mes lèvres les faisaient ressortir sur ma peau pale... Mais quelque chose clochait. Quelque chose dans mon regard me donnait l'impression que tout ce cirque n'allait pas marcher longtemps. Que ma présence ici, n'était, finalement pas une bonne idée.

Quand j'avais reçu le faire part, six mois plutôt, j'avais hésité pendant plusieurs semaines à venir. Pour Edward, j'avais décidé d'être présente... il m'avait supplié de l'être par mail pendant des jours et des jours. Me disant que sans moi, ce jour n'aurait pas la même importance. Je détestais qu'il me prenne par les sentiments, mais j'avais cédé, encore une fois... comme à chaque fois qu'il me suppliait de faire quelque chose, de toute façon.

Je mis le parfum qu'Edward m'avait offert, pour mon anniversaire l'année précédente, dans mon cou et sur mes poignets que je frottais l'un contre l'autre. Dès l'instant suivant, je me laissais enivrer par cette odeur, son étonnante modernité d'absinthe verte à la fraîcheur piquante, de pêche gourmande, et de freesia délicieux... suivi d'une touche de rose et de vanille gourmande. Ce parfum, comme à chaque fois, me donnait la sensation que si j'ouvrais les yeux et si je me retournais, Edward serait là, près de moi. A chaque fois, c'était la même sensation... le même sentiment d'être... protégée, de n'être plus... seule.

Je secouai la tête pour chasser mes pensées, plus idiotes et ridicules les unes que les autres avant de quitter ma suite et de monter dans un taxi qui me conduisit jusqu'à l'église. J'étais en avance, j'en avais conscience. La cérémonie n'allait pas commencer avant une demi-heure, au moins, et personne n'était arrivé. Personne... sauf lui. En descendant du taxi, il fut la première personne que je vis.

Dans son costume noir et son pantalon à pince de la même couleur, le tout coordonné avec une cravate noire et une chemise blanche... Il était terriblement beau, bien plus que dans mes pauvres souvenirs. Ses cheveux étaient coupé plus courts que par le passé, mais finalement il était aussi beau comme ça… c'était juste… moins habituel et plus conventionnel.

Je profitais qu'il ne m'ait pas encore vu, occupé à discuter avec le prêtre dans un italien parfait, pour m'éblouir de sa personne. Il semblait nerveux, triturant ses mains, les passant encore et encore dans ses cheveux (je savais que pour ça, Alice allait le tuer... il avait maintenant les cheveux, moins coiffés, plus... en bataille... plus lui, finalement). Il avait bronzé, sa peau était halée et ses cheveux bronze semblaient légèrement plus clairs, suite à des heures sous le soleil italien, je suppose.

Je soupirai en frottant mes mains l'une contre l'autre, en proie à une angoisse grandissante pendant qu'il parlait toujours, n'ayant pas encore aperçu ma présence, à quelques mètres de lui. Je lissais nerveusement ma robe, mordillait ma lèvre avant de me tourner et de lever le visage vers le soleil, profitant de sa chaleur et du ciel sans un nuage.

C'était la troisième fois que je venais en Italie, et j'adorais l'ambiance de ce pays. Les gens y étaient accueillants, chaleureux, aimants... des gens du sud, quoi.

- Je croyais que tu n'allais pas venir, souffla sa voix derrière moi, me faisant sursauter nerveusement.

Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres et incapable de le retenir, je le laissai s'installer sur mon visage sans bouger. Ça faisait des mois, des années que je n'avais pas souris d'un sourire aussi vrai que celui ci. Sa voix avait toujours…toujours la texture et la douceur du velours. Elle eu le même effet qu'au premier jour, mon cœur accéléra.

- Il parait que mon meilleur ami se marie... dis-je juste, le souffle court.

J'inspirai profondément avant de me tourner vers lui. L'intensité de ses yeux et son sourire en coin me firent perdre pied et je me sentis rougir quand son regard descendit sur mon corps, brûlant ma peau à travers le tissu de ma robe. Il n'avait pas changé et il était même encore plus beaux... Comment était-ce possible ?

- T'es superbe... murmura-t-il doucement, en retrouvant mes yeux.

Evidemment je devins cramoisie.

- T'es pas mal non plus, souris-je en lissant le revers de sa veste de mes doigts tremblants.

Son regard suivit mon geste et j'étais presque sûre de l'avoir vu déglutir avec difficulté... L'électricité... encore.

- Jacob n'est pas là ? demanda-t-il quand je fis retomber mes mains le long de mon corps.

- Non, il... le boulot. Il te félicite au passage... pour ça, soufflais-je en désignant l'église de la main.

Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres mais n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

- Donc... tu n'as pas de cavalier ?

- Nope. J'aurais bien demandé à un ami mais il est... un peu pris, ce soir, tentais-je de plaisanter pour dissimuler la boule dans ma gorge.

- J'aurais bien le temps de t'accorder une danse, promit-il avant de placer une main dans le bas de mon dos pour me pousser jusqu'à la voiture d'Alice qui venait d'arriver.

- Bella ! Déjà occupée à monopoliser le marié ? plaisanta Jasper, son mari en sortant leur fille de deux ans, Maëlys de la voiture.

- Très drôle. Donne moi donc cette... adorable petite chose, trépignais-je en tendant les bras vers la petite qui me souriait grandement, habillée d'une adorable robe beige, elle aussi.

La main d'Edward n'avait pas quitté mes reins et j'avais besoin d'une distraction pour ne pas fondre comme neige au soleil. J'adorais Maëlys, je l'aimais profondément, mais là, il me fallait un second souffle. Jasper me passa sa fille pendant qu'Alice sortait de sa voiture, elle même vêtue d'une longue robe en voile bleu nuit, soulignant l'arrondie de son ventre. Alice était enceinte de six mois, et le bout de chou dans son ventre lui donnait du fil à retordre... ce petit aimait passionnément rendre la vie d'Alice difficile. Un joueur de foot, peut-être ?

- Ce bébé va me faire perdre la tête, se plaignit Alice avant de prendre son frère contre elle.

Edward dût donc me lâcher pour serrer sa sœur contre lui et ma peau ressentit le manque de la sienne en frissonnant. Alice se recula pour le regarder et fronça les sourcils.

- T'es vraiment... incorrigible, gémit-elle en passant une main dans les cheveux d'Edward.

Je me mordis la lèvre en pestant contre mon envie de faire le même geste qui me dévorait désormais.

- Edward n'est pas Edward avec ses cheveux trop bien coiffés, rigola Jasper en avançant pour m'embrasser sur la joue.

- Edward se marie, rappela Alice avant de me lancer un regard bref.

_Vas y Alice... continue comme ça et j'arriverais à survivre à cet après midi..._

Je retournais mon attention vers la petite dans mes bras qui m'observait en souriant pendant que les autres discutaient route et GPS. Elle posa sa main sur mon visage et quand j'embrassais ses petits doigts, elle éclata de rire, me faisant à mon tour rire légèrement. Je sentis le regard d'Edward à mes cotés brûler ma joue. Je le regardai brièvement me sourire avant de reporter son attention sur Jasper. J'eus du mal à revenir à la réalité après ça. Son sourire, qui n'avait duré qu'une demi seconde m'avait coupé le souffle. Littéralement...

Quelques heures plus tard, après une cérémonie qui se déroula dans le brouillard pour moi, brouillard de mes larmes. Brouillard de mon cœur douloureux. J'avais observé de loin Edward faire face à ses invités, proche de sa femme, Tanya. Je l'avais regardé enchaîner les coupes de champagne. Puis il avait tenu promesse et maintenant je dansais dans ses bras.

Son corps entraînait le mien. Lentement, langoureusement. Suivant ses mouvements souples… je me laissais bercer par sa danse, son parfum, son souffle chaud dans mon cou. J'aimais ça, c'était simple et fort. C'était lui… c'était nous mais ça faisait si mal, finalement. Ses mains se resserrèrent légèrement autour de ma taille, pour me rapprocher encore plus contre lui alors que nous étions déjà l'un contre l'autre, debout au milieu de la piste de danse. La musique changea mais il ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte. Il me berça toujours aussi lentement. Pour rien au monde je n'aurai voulu quitter ses bras. Je le sentis bouger et il se redressa et baissa la tête pour me regarder, son regard sombre, dilaté par l'alcool dans le mien. Son pouce passa sur ma lèvre, dans une caresse intime et je tremblai. Il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir ce genre de geste avec moi. Il fronça les sourcils, sa main épousa mon cou et ses doigts caressèrent ma joue rougie.

- On devrait retourner s'asseoir, dis-je assez fort pour qu'il m'entende malgré la musique que balançaient les enceintes.

- On devrait, oui… répéta-t-il lentement son regard brûlant le mien.

- Edward, retournons avec les autres, s'il te plait, soufflai-je difficilement, en reculant mon visage quand le sien m'approchai.

- Non.

Sa main agrippa plus fort mon visage qu'il ramena contre le sien.

- Non, répéta-t-il avec force.

- Edward, s'il te plait… tu… tu peux pas faire ça… le suppliai-je en sentant mes yeux me brûler.

Il ne pouvait pas… pas ce soir. Pas aujourd'hui. _Il s'était marié !_

- Je peux faire ce que je veux… c'est ma soirée, tu te rappelles ?

- Justement… Edward, ta femme t'attend…

Il fronça les sourcils, semblant se rappeler de la femme qu'il venait d'épouser.

- Elle ne sera jamais toi… souffla-t-il avec douceur en relâchant la pression sur mon visage.

Je soufflai longuement avant d'enfoncer mon visage contre son torse. Son parfum apaisa ma douleur.

- Pourquoi es-tu là ? demanda-t-il près de mon oreille, son souffle chaud me faisant frissonner.

- Tu m'as invité, lui rappelai-je.

Il eut un rire sans joie.

- J'aurais peut-être pas dû... te revoir c'est... douloureux…

Je fermai les yeux le plus fort possible. Pourquoi était-ce si dur ? Pourquoi avais-je si... mal ?

- Ne complique pas les choses Edward… Vous venez juste de vous marier toi et Tanya… tu devrais célébrer ça ce soir au lieu d'être en colère.

- Je suis en colère contre toi, avoua-t-il en me serrant un peu plus contre lui. Tu n'es pas heureuse.

- C'est difficile de l'être aujourd'hui, c'est tout.

- Tu es heureuse avec Jacob ? demanda-t-il en se penchant pour poser son front contre mon épaule, courbant son dos.

Son cou se trouva à portée de ma bouche et je plongeai mon visage contre, respirant l'odeur unique de sa peau lentement.

- Il me fait sentir bien.

- Donc, tu n'es pas heureuse. J'aurai pu te rendre heureuse, ajouta-t-il au bout d'un court silence.

- Nous avons pris tous les deux des chemins différents Edward…

- J'en suis désolé…

- Je sais, moi aussi.

Il soupira longuement, fortement. Mes mains resserrèrent sa taille et je me blottis un peu plus dans ses bras.

- Vous allez vous marier avec Jacob ?

- Je... je sais pas Edward. C'est... ce qu'il faudrait, non ? C'est dans l'ordre des choses, il me semble.

- Je ne veux pas que tu te maries avec lui, murmura-t-il contre mon oreille, ses lèvres frôlant ma peau à chaque parole.

Un long frisson me parcourut et je ne savais pas si c'était dû à ses mots ou à son contact. Un peu des deux surement.

- Je crois que question mariage tu es mal placé pour me demander quoi que ce soit, ripostai-je un peu sèchement.

Il s'arrêta de nous bercer et recula pour me regarder.

- Je t'ai vu, pendant la cérémonie quitter l'église, tu... tu étais en larmes...

- Edward, tentais-je en le lâchant mais il retint mes poignets, m'approchant de lui.

- J'fais que des conneries avec toi pas vrai ? Je... je sais pas comment faire Bella... Dis moi...

- C'est... c'est trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit, articulai-je difficilement, la gorge nouée.

Il m'étudia quelques secondes puis fit glisser ses doigts sur mes poignets jusqu'à nouer nos mains.

- Tu es ma meilleure amie, murmura-t-il calmement.

C'était la première fois qu'il le formulait à voix haute... et ces mots firent déborder mes larmes.

- Pleure pas ma puce, souffla-t-il doucement embrassant ma joue pour récupérer mes larmes.

_Ma puce..._ Il embrassa mes pommettes tour à tour avant de poser son front contre le mien. Nos mains liées remontèrent jusqu'à mon cou qu'il prit entre nos doigts.

- Tu es très jolie ce soir, dit-il soudainement, un sourire sur son visage.

Je ris à travers mes larmes devant son visage soudain emprunt d'amusement.

- T'es qu'un idiot, soufflai-je en fermant les yeux quelques secondes pour me reprendre.

- Hum... je sais. Ça devrait être toi dans cette robe…ajouta-t-il soudain, à nouveau grave.

Je suivis son regard qui était posé sur Tanya, sublime dans sa robe de princesse, parlant à Alice.

- Tanya est quelqu'un de bien, assurai-je en ignorant ce qu'il avait dit.

_Il avait bu..._

- Tes parents sont heureux pour toi, continuai-je en les regardant rire à table avec Emmett, son frère et le mari de Rosalie.

- Je sais... c'est parce qu'ils ne savent pas tout se qui se passe, ici, dit-il en désignant de sa tête nos doigts toujours entrelacés.

- C'est mieux comme ça...

- J'en suis pas sûr Bella...

Son regard sombre sonda le mien et je rougis bêtement.

- Tu as bu Edward, soufflai-je et il secoua vivement la tête.

- Pas du tout...

Son sourire en coin revint, me coupant le souffle malgré moi.

- Rien qu'un peu, souris-je en lâchant une de ses mains pour passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux au dessus de son oreille.

- Un tout petit peu, avoua-t-il finalement pendant que mes doigts glissaient dans ses cheveux courts.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? demandai-je en tirant légèrement sa chevelure sacrifiée.

Il grimaça.

- Tanya...

- C'est une idiote, lâchai-je, le faisant sourire. Tu es plus... toi, avec les cheveux légèrement plus longs.

Il haussa un sourcil, le regard joueur.

- Plus moi ? Défini ça...

- Plus... Edward, m'amusai-je.

Sa main libre caressa ma joue.

- Je préfère quand tu souris... j'aime pas te voir pleurer.

- Personne n'aime pleurer tu sais ?

- Bonne réflexion, sourit-il, son pouce se posant sur mon menton, ses doigts en éventail sur ma gorge.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge sur le mur derrière Edward.

- Je vais devoir rentrer, soufflai-je quand je vis qu'il était déjà tard.

- Et si jamais je t'en empêche ?

Il fit une moue irrésistible avant de porter nos doigts liés à sa bouche.

- Je dois vraiment y aller, dis-je en me reculant, faisant retomber ses bras le long de son corps.

Il tira sur sa cravate pour la desserrer, déboutonna le haut de sa chemise blanche de trois boutons (je déglutis difficilement) et retroussa ses manches habilement, malgré tout ce champagne dans son sang. Comment faisait-il ça ? Moi, même quand je n'avais pas bu, j'avais du mal à marcher sur une surface plane sans tomber... Ivre, c'était la même chose en mille fois pire. Lui restait habile dans ses mouvements, sûr de lui. Toujours. Mon regard était terriblement attiré par le triangle de peau qu'il venait de dévoiler.

- Je croyais que tu devais "vraiment" y aller... dit-t-il en m'observant le regarder.

- Je suis partie ! m'exclamais-je en faisant demi tour.

Je ne pris pas le temps de saluer ni Tanya, ni Alice ou Rosalie... j'en avais plus le courage. Je voulais juste rentrer dans ma chambre d'hôtel et pleurer jusqu'à pouvoir tomber de fatigue. Edward me suivit en dehors de la grande salle et je récupérai mon manteau dans le vestibule à l'entrée. Il m'aida à l'enfiler dans un silence pesant. Quand ses doigts dégagèrent lentement mes cheveux de mon col, effleurant volontairement ma nuque, nos regards se croisèrent.

Mon taxi arriva et j'ouvris la portière en balançant mon sac dedans. Edward s'appuya sur la portière et resta quelques secondes à me dévisager, nos corps séparés par cette foutue portière. J'avais juste envie de me fondre en lui et d'oublier tout ça pour quelques heures.

- Bella ?

- Quoi ?

- Est ce que... tu...

Il soupira avant de passer une main sur sa nuque. Il faisait toujours ça quand il était nerveux.

- Tu crois que... toi et moi, on est en train de... louper un truc ?

Mon cœur me fit mal.

- Un... _truc_ ? demandais-je pas sûre de comprendre de quoi il parlait.

Il hocha la tête, son regard terriblement profond dans le mien.

- Ouais... _ce_ truc, dit-il en désignant l'espace entre nous.

J'hésitai entre lui dire la vérité et lui mentir, encore... J'optai pour la vérité, fatiguée et lasse de devoir mentir sans arrêt en ce qui le concernait, en ce qui concernait Jacob, moi, nous...

J'étais épuisée de faire comme si tout cela ne m'atteignait pas, fatiguée d'être rongée par les regrets, les remords. Dire la vérité allait peut-être me libérer de ce poids qui oppressait mes poumons, me libérer de ce creux dans la poitrine. Dire la vérité ne détruirait pas ma vie. Qu'est ce que ça aurait pu changer, de toute façon ?

- Je... je crois que... oui, murmurai-je en ne pouvant plus respirer tant son regard me perturbait.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, mes yeux ne pouvaient plus le quitter. Son regard ne lâcha pas le mien et plusieurs émotions distinctes y apparurent successivement. La colère, la douleur, le doute, l'incompréhension, _le regret. _Ce sentiment là envahissait mon âme aussi, me faisant baisser les yeux vers le sol quand je ne pus plus soutenir son regard. Tout ça était trop vif, trop réel, trop douloureux. Trop.

Le silence entre nous était pesant, angoissant. Oui, nous avions loupé quelque chose... Bien sur que oui. Mais tout ça était tellement douloureux...

Son bras ébaucha un mouvement vers moi avant qu'il ne renonce et le ramène contre lui, sur le haut de la portière.

- J'aimerais tellement savoir ce que tu penses, chuchota-t-il dans la pénombre.

Le chauffeur de taxi s'impatienta et je lui dis de faire tourner le compteur avant de me décaler pour m'appuyer contre la voiture en réfléchissant à ce que je pouvais bien dire... comment lui dire, surtout...

- Je... je pense que j'n'aurais pas dû accepter ce dîner... ce soir là, murmurai-je pendant qu'il prenait place à mon côté, appuyé contre la voiture lui aussi.

Il soupira avant de passer une main sur son visage. Il avait l'air épuisé. L'envie de le prendre dans mes bras pour le soutenir me déchira les entrailles et je serrai les miens autour de moi pour retenir cet élan de tendresse.

- Parce que... aujourd'hui c'est... c'est trop dur, continuai-je en serrant les dents pour retenir mes larmes.

J'observais son visage, éclairé doucement par la lune au dessus de nous.

- Je... j'en ai marre de... me battre contre ce que je ressens, marre de mentir, ajoutai-je quand il se tourna à son tour pour me regarder. Je... t'es pas mon ami Edward... tu l'as jamais été ! En, en te voyant promettre fidélité et d'aimer toute ta vie Tanya aujourd'hui j'ai réalisé que tu... tu n'as jamais été mon ami... il y a toujours eu... cette... attirance, continuai-je en secouant la tête, me sentant rougir.

Mes larmes débordèrent malgré mes efforts pour le préserver... pour me préserver, ou du moins le peu de dignité qu'il me restait. Son regard était si triste, si terne, si peu... lui. Je fermais les yeux un instant, essayant de calmer les frémissements de mon corps. Tout ça ressemblait bien trop à des adieux à mon gout.

Je sentis ses doigts caresser ma joue et je fermais les yeux encore plus forts à son contact... l'électricité... toujours.

- Je... je t'aime, lâchai-je finalement en ouvrant les yeux pour le regarder, à bout de souffle, à bout de tout, de moi, de lui...

A bout de nous.

Il fronça les sourcils et sa respiration se bloqua avant de laisser échapper un souffle haché entre ses lèvres. Je m'empourprais en prenant conscience de ce que je venais de lui dire. J'étais... égoïste de lui balancer ça le soir de son mariage, j'en avais conscience mais je ne pouvais plus... lutter. J'étais fatiguée de notre relation si étrange depuis des années... Il fallait que ça cesse.

- Je, je suis désolé, murmura-t-il, ses doigts caressant à nouveau ma joue, récoltant mes larmes.

Je soupirai longuement avant d'inspirer profondément. Doucement, je m'écartais et sa main retomba. On resta un moment à se regarder sans bouger. Jusqu'à ce que le chauffeur me ramène sur Terre en soupirant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Edward prit ma main et me ramena contre lui avant d'enfouir son visage dans mon cou en inspirant lentement, comme pour s'imprégner de mon parfum... pour ne pas... l'oublier.

- Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il encore quand j'enroulai mes bras autour de sa nuque pour ne pas qu'il ne me lâche. Je... j'aurai voulu...

Il soupira, et ne finit pas sa phrase. Je savais ce qu'il voulait dire. Il aurait voulu que les choses soient différentes... que nos vies soient différentes. Je passai mes doigts derrière sa nuque pour tenter de l'apaiser et je le sentis trembler sous mon toucher.

- Je sais... moi aussi, murmurai-je contre lui avant qu'il ne recule.

Sa main épousa mon cou et il posa son front contre le mien, comme quelques minutes plus tôt dans la salle. Ses yeux sondèrent les miens quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se penche un peu plus vers moi, jusqu'à ce que nos nez se touchent. Son regard ne quitta pas le mien quand il déposa un baiser léger sur mes lèvres, brûlant ma peau plus que jamais sur son passage. Quand il recula de deux pas et rompit tout contact avec mon corps, je fermais les yeux pour prolonger la sensation encore brûlante de sa bouche sur la mienne, aussi furtive que fut sa caresse.

Je montais dans la voiture en silence, incapable de parler ou de faire quoi que soit. Le chauffeur du taxi soupira encore une fois avant de démarrer et de s'enfoncer dans la nuit de la vie italienne... Malgré mon envie de ne pas le faire, je me tournais pour voir Edward, les mains enfoncés dans les poches de son pantalon, regardant ma voiture s'éloigner. Mes yeux restèrent accrochés à lui jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse complètement au détour d'un virage.

Quand j'arrivais dans ma chambre d'hôtel, j'autorisais enfin mon corps à lâcher prise.

_3 mois plus tard..._

Assise sur la plage, j'observais les vagues s'écraser à quelques mètres de moi en serrant mes bras autour de moi. Le vent était présent aujourd'hui, froid et vif, saisissant la peau nue de mes bras. J'aurais du prendre ma veste restée dans la voiture, je le savais.

Ma veste, comme si quelqu'un avait lu dans mes pensées, atterrit sur mes bras et je levai les yeux vers Rosalie qui me sourit doucement.

- Tu grelottais, remarqua-t-elle quand je haussai un sourcil.

Je m'emmitouflais dans ma veste sous le regard de Rosalie. Je supportais plus ça. Ce regard_ là_. Elle et Alice savaient ce qu'il c'était passé le soir du mariage d'... de _son_ mariage. Elles savaient que depuis, je ne lui avais pas écrit... et lui non plus. Il avait... disparu de ma vie, et j'avais disparu de la sienne. Même si il était présent constamment autour de moi... je le sentais. Parfois, j'étais seule, assise dans mon canapé ou sur mon lit, et j'avais l'impression que si je relevais les yeux, il serait là. Rien était plus déchirant de voir qu'il n'était pas là... qu'il ne le sera plus jamais. Je ne parlais plus de lui, personne ne m'en parlait. Je ne voulais pas réveiller mes démons, ceux là commençaient à peine à me laisser dormir quelques heures par nuits, je ne voulais plus les provoquer.

A cette pensée, je frissonnais avant d'enfoncer mon nez dans les pans de ma veste. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été portée... elle sentait encore le parfum qu'Ed... qu'_il_ m'avait offert. Ma gorge se serra douloureusement et je chassais mes pensées en regardant à nouveau l'océan rouler devant moi.

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? demanda gentiment Rosalie, accroupie à côté de moi.

- Non... c'est bon Rose, merci.

Elle caressa mes cheveux, comme si j'étais une enfant avant de remonter plus haut sur la plage avec les autres.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett et elle étaient venus me chercher tôt ce matin pour m'emmener sur la plage, se plaignant de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de moi depuis des semaines et du fait que je ne sortais plus. Ce qui n'était pas totalement vrai... ni totalement faux. Ils n'avaient plus de nouvelles de moi, certes... mais j'avais arraché la prise de mon téléphone avant de le faire éclater contre le mur, épuisée de recevoir des messages d'Alice s'inquiétant pour moi et de Rosalie qui me menaçait de venir me chercher par la peau des fesses.

Je voulais être seule, ne voir personne, ne parler à personne. Ils avaient fini par comprendre. Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à ce matin où, avec la complicité du gardien de mon immeuble, ils avaient débarqué dans mon appartement, m'avaient forcé à prendre une douche rapide avant de me traîner ici.

Contrairement à ce que je pouvais penser, être avec eux me fit... du bien. Emmett avait réussi à me faire sourire, puis rire. Jasper m'avait fait mangé un délicieux gâteau au chocolat qu'il avait fait lui même... et Alice... était silencieuse, une première depuis que je la connaissais. Quand je lui demandais ce qu'elle avait, elle me répondait qu'elle était fatiguée. Sa grossesse arrivait à terme et je pouvais comprendre ça. En la regardant, c'est vrai qu'elle avait les traits tirés.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, je m'étais éloignée sur la plage pendant qu'au dessus de moi, un peu en retrait, ils parlaient de leurs maisons respectives. Emmett et Rosalie faisait des travaux pour pouvoir accueillir leur bébé à venir... Rosalie était enceinte de quatre mois.

J'étais heureuse pour eux... ils avaient des projets et c'était... bien.

J'avais rompu avec Jacob le jour de mon retour à Seattle. Plus rien n'était possible. Plus rien nous concernant n'avait de sens. Il avait voulu qu'on reste amis... il avait appelé, sans que je ne décroche jamais. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse à son tour, ne m'appelant plus. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance... Il n'était pas_ lui_, il ne le sera jamais.

Une nouvelle fois, bravant mes peurs et mes résolutions d'éviter tout ce qui pouvait m'y faire penser, j'enfonçais mon nez dans les pans de ma veste et inspirais profondément. L'odeur envoûtante de ce qui fut mon parfum percuta mon cerveau, faisant accélérer les battements de mon cœur devenu douloureux. Je m'autorisais à fermer les yeux et à imaginer qu'il était là... à côté de moi sur cette plage étonnement calme pour cette fin d'été...

Avais-je oublié que nous étions à Seattle ? Ville la plus humide de tout le pays ?

J'avais la sensation de sa présence encore une fois, j'aurais tout donné pour que ce soit réel. Pour pouvoir à nouveau l'entendre parler, rire... le voir sourire sans avoir la sensation qu'on attaquait mon cœur à main-nues. Je voulais tellement qu'il soit là que sa présence était presque palpable. Que m'avait-il fait pour que mon corps le ressente comme_ ça_ ? Je sentais presque la texture de sa peau sous mes doigts, douce et ferme, le toucher de ses doigts sur mon cou, mon visage... C'était bien trop réel, bien trop... douloureux, effrayant. J'ouvris les yeux et inspirais à nouveau profondément pour calmer les battements de mon cœur devenu fou à son souvenir. J'évitais depuis trois mois de penser à sa bouche qui avait effleurée la mienne. Y penser encore me foutrais en l'air. Y penser n'était pas bien, pas bon.

Je jetais un coup d'œil derrière moi pour voir si les autres étaient encore là. Seul le silence était présent depuis quelques minutes sur la plage, je ne distinguais plus le rire tonitruant de Emmett, ni celui de Rosalie, ni même la voix de Jasper où d'Alice.

Mon regard tomba alors sur des pieds dans des converses. Mes yeux remontèrent pour découvrir un Edward au visage tendu et perplexe. Je clignais des yeux plusieurs fois avant de me rendre compte qu'il était... vraiment là.

Là, comme je l'avais rêvé depuis des mois.

Là, présent, en chair et en os.

Là, comme toutes ces fois où j'avais fermé les yeux pour l'imaginer à mes côtés.

Là, vraiment là. Si je faisais un mouvement avec mon bras je pourrais le toucher. Cependant, pour ne pas défaillir et étant incapable de réaliser qu'il était là, et vraiment là, respirant le même air que moi, je reportais mon attention sur l'eau à quelques mètres de moi. Des milliers de questions m'assaillirent de toute part pendant que je le regardais du coin de l'œil s'asseoir à mes côtés. Je fermais les yeux au premier souffle du vent qui m'apporta son parfum épicé et tellement unique... tellement lui.

Je voulais lui demander tellement de choses que rien ne pouvait sortir de ma bouche... Que faisait-il là ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi trois mois ? Avait-il conscience de ce que j'avais vécu, ressenti pendant tout ce temps ? Regrettait-il de m'avoir embrassé ce soir là ? Est-ce qu'il allait rester ? Pourrions-nous retourner manger au "La Bella Luna", ensemble, comme avant ? Était-il là parce qu'Alice allait bientôt accoucher ? Avait-il déjà senti cette... électricité entre nous ? Comment allait-il ? Qu'avait-il fait durant ces mois ? M'aimait-il autant que moi je l'aimais ?

La seule chose, cependant, qui sortit de ma bouche fut :

- Où est Tanya ?

Je me mordis la langue la seconde d'après. Je n'avais aucune envie de savoir où elle était. Je ne voulais pas savoir qu'elle l'attendait sagement chez eux, avec un repas chaud et un tablier sans taches. Pire... avec un ventre rond et portant la vie...

- Chez elle, répondit-il juste pendant que je gardais les yeux rivés sur l'océan devant nous.

Sa réalité était... étrange. J'avais tellement voulu, espéré qu'il soit là, tant de fois finissant toujours par me rendre compte qu'il était le fruit de mon imagination qu'aujourd'hui, la réalité, « sa » réalité était presque... douloureuse, impossible. C'était irréel qu'il soit là, sur cette plage déserte... avec moi. Moi.

- Edward je...

- Je sais, me coupa-t-il, mais j'ai... j'ai des choses à dire et je voudrais que... tu m'écoutes jusqu'au bout, s'il te plait.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me tourner vers lui et de voir que ses yeux étaient fixés sur moi. Je frissonnais sous l'intensité et la douceur de ses pupilles incandescentes. Il haussa un sourcil, comme pour vérifier que j'avais bien entendu et je me souvins que je n'avais rien répondu. Je me contentais de hocher la tête et son regard se porta sur l'océan devant nous.

- J'ai toujours su que tu n'étais pas mon... amie, commença-t-il doucement. J'ai toujours su que... tu allais bouleverser ma vie... au fond de moi... je le savais, je l'ai senti dès la première fois que je t'ai touché...

Sa main saisit la mienne et son contact me fit haleter sous l'électricité qui passait entre nos peaux connectées. J'eus l'impression que ma peau se réveillait enfin, comme après un long sommeil. Son contact était grisant.

- Tu le sens aussi, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-il, son regard retrouvant le mien. Cette... sorte de courant qui nous lie... J'ai... j'ai jamais pu te dire ce que je ressentais pour toi avant aujourd'hui... mais j'ai rêvé de le faire tellement de fois, avoua-t-il en baissant les yeux sur nos doigts liés qui s'enlaçaient, presque indépendants du reste de nos corps.

Je hochai la tête à nouveau, lentement, ralentie par son regard troublant dans le mien.

- J'aurais dû te... te forcer à quitter Riley, admit-il au bout de quelques secondes de silence. J'aurais du... ne jamais rencontrer Tanya mais t'épouser, toi. Je l'ai toujours su mais j'voulais... que tu vives la vie dont tu rêvais avec Riley. Je voulais que tu sois heureuse et si c'était sans moi... j'étais prêt à l'accepter. J'ai toujours su que toi et moi on était liés... mais je l'ai réalisé le jour de mon mariage avec Tanya quand tu as quitté l'église en pleine cérémonie...

Son regard se perdit dans le vide quelques secondes et ma respiration devint difficile aux souvenirs douloureux de ce jour.

- Je veux que tu saches que... tout ce que je t'ai dit, et malgré l'alcool dans mon sang, je le pensais Bella, soupira-t-il, ses doigts ne quittant pas les miens, son regard semblant sonder mon âme. Je pensais quand je t'ai dit que ça aurait dû être toi dans cette robe... Je crois que j'ai jamais été aussi honnête de toute ma vie, sourit-il tristement son pouce caressant ma paume.

Ce simple contact fit battre mon cœur plus vite. Il était là... Edward était là, vraiment là.

- Ensuite... tu m'as dit que... que tu m'aimais... et...

Il secoua la tête et passa sa main libre dans sa nuque. Mes yeux se perdirent dans ses cheveux qui avaient repoussés... comme avant. Et avant que je ne puisse réaliser mon geste, mes doigts s'étaient perdus dans ses cheveux au dessus de son oreille et je m'émerveillais de sentir à nouveau leur texture soyeuse sous ma peau. Il soupira longuement à mon contact et ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

- Continues, murmurai-je doucement, perturbée par son parfum qui m'enveloppa quand il s'approcha un peu plus, jusqu'à ce que nos cuisses se touchent.

Son regard retrouva le mien et il pencha légèrement la tête, pour me regarder avec... dévotion. Je n'étais pas certaine de ce que je devais lire dans ses yeux à ce moment là.

- Je... j'ai quitté Tanya deux jours après notre mariage, reprit-il après avoir inspiré profondément tandis que mes doigts glissaient toujours dans ses cheveux dans une lente caresse. J'arrivais plus à la regarder sans penser à toi... à tout ce à quoi je manquais avec toi... je... je n'arrêtais de penser à la sensation électrique de ma bouche sur la tienne, chuchota-t-il en passant son pouce sur ma lèvre inférieure.

Je me sentis trembler violemment. Il s'approcha un peu plus, jusqu'à ce que son front ne se pose contre le mien et mon souffle se coupa devant cette nouvelle preuve de sa réalité. Sa main quitta ma bouche pour ma joue qu'il caressa.

- Pleures pas mon amour, souffla-t-il doucement avant d'embrasser mes larmes, comme ce soir_ là._

_Mon amour.._. Je réalisais là et seulement là qu'elles avaient coulées à mon insu. Traîtresses. D'un revers de main j'essuyai mes joues en m'excusant d'une voix à peine audible. Il s'écarta légèrement pour me regarder avant de poser à nouveau son front contre le mien, son regard brûlant mon âme et mes entrailles.

- Je t'aime Bella... et je suis le pire des idiots d'avoir seulement pensé qu'un jour tu... tu pourrais être juste mon amie... J'ai conscience que je ne mérite pas ton pardon. Je sais que j'ai... cinq ans de retard... je sais que ce soir là, je t'ai brisé le...

J'en avais marre. Marre de l'entendre dire qu'il m'avait fait du mal. Marre de l'entendre dire qu'il ne me méritait pas. Mon cerveau n'était fixé que sur les trois petits mots du début de sa phrase. Il m'aimait et plus rien d'autre ne comptait alors.

Maladroitement, je le coupai en posant mes mains sur ses joues pour l'attirer à moi, à ma bouche. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes pour la deuxième fois de ma vie et mon cœur s'envola après quelques secondes où il resta figé, surpris, avant qu'il ne m'entraîne dans les profondeurs d'une étreinte sans fin.

Je ne croyais pas aux âmes-sœurs, aux êtres faits pour se rencontrer, au coup de foudre... Avant.

Je pense aujourd'hui que certaines personnes sont faites pour se rencontrer. Certaines personnes sont faites pour s'aimer et pour vivre ensemble. Je sais que, quand pour la première fois, vous posez les yeux sur cette personne... au fond de vous... vous savez.

Si certains se demandent où nous sommes aujourd'hui et ce nous faisons... levez donc les yeux vers le ciel et admirez sa beauté... Si l'_Autre_ vous parait loin, trop loin, dites vous alors que, n'importe où dans le monde, les minutes et les secondes sont les mêmes pour tous.

* * *

_Je crois que tout est dit..._

_Une petite review... ?_

_"Au bout du téléphone, il y a votre voix... Et il y a des mots que je ne dirai pas. Tous ces mots qui font peur quand ils ne font pas rire. Qui sont dans trop de films, de chansons et de livres... __Je voudrais vous les dire. Et je voudrais les vivre. Je ne le ferai pas. Je veux, je ne peux pas... Je suis seule à crever, et je sais où vous êtes. J'arrive, attendez-moi, nous allons nous connaître. __Préparez votre temps, pour vous j'ai tout le mien. Je voudrais arriver, je reste, je me déteste... Je n'arriverai pas. Je veux, je ne peux pas... Je devrais vous parler, Je devrais arriver. __Ou je devrais dormir ? J'ai peur que tu sois sourd. J'ai peur que tu sois lâche. J'ai peur d'être indiscrète. Je ne peux pas vous dire que je t'aime, peut-être..." __  
_

_Message personnel. Michel Berger, Françoise Hardy. 1973._


End file.
